<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late night issues by sagurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187261">late night issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagurr/pseuds/sagurr'>sagurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Aphelios (League of Legends), Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Top Sett (League of Legends), lots of pet names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagurr/pseuds/sagurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without taking his eyes off the TV's bright screen, Aphelios blindly reached down beside him to scoop up a handful of popcorn - Though he felt his palm cupping soft fabric and all blood rushed to his cheeks because oh, was the hunger evident in Sett's heavy gaze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late night issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>super fluffy oneshot because god i love porn with feelings i cannot express that enough<br/>a Fuck ton of sweet nicknames because Fuck aphelios deserves all of em</p><p>i gotta be real it's gonna be a bit sad so, sorry<br/>very slight warning- brief self-harm (?) in the form of scratching when distressed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't the first night that Aphelios had opened his eyes and found himself unable to move. He'd clearly feel himself regaining consciousness, time slowing in this hazy state of mind as all limbs remained almost lifeless. He couldn't tilt his head further than an inch, body seemingly frozen. It almost felt like someone was holding him down, this unwanted presence crawling on top of his figure and pressing down.</p><p>His eyes snapped open, bottom lip quivering as violet orbs searched for the shadows that would visit him at night. They were waiting, humanoid entities staring straight at him from the corners of his room. He could feel eyes all around although none of the shadows had any distinguishable features. It was a mass of darkness, approaching Aphelios and crawling all over him, wrapping its cool fingers around his neck and squeezing, gripping, pressing its palms against his throat. Choking, giggling, laughing. Loud rows of laughter that echoed off walls, making Aphelios' ears ring, making his eyes water.</p><p>And then, static. Within a single blink his company had left him, letting go and allowing the frightened Lunari to sit up. He coughed, desperately holding onto his chest and choking on his sobs. It hurt. It ached. He hated it, hated it more than words could describe.</p><p>He sat in his soaked sleepwear for a solid ten minutes, gripping his dark locks in frustration and scratching his arms. It had turned into a habit. When overwhelmed with negative emotions — especially those of stress or fear — Aphelios would dig his nails into his skin and scratch until it was red, tearing, threatening to spill blood. Each time he did it, he'd remember what his lover had told him. To always call when it occurred.</p><p>Aphelios pushed himself to the edge of his bed, clumsy fingers reaching for his phone and unplugging the charger. Getting the lockscreen pattern right took several failed attempts, but as soon as he finally managed to tap the speech bubble icon and as soon as his eyes met Sett's grinning icon, he felt oddly better. He pressed the green dial button, panic creeping in at the slow beeps that filled the empty room. It took around a minute, but soon the green timer that counted down every second of the call's duration flashed above the cheerful icon of his lover.</p><p>"Phel? Is everything okay?" He heard a hoarse yet familiar voice speak through the device, Aphelios' thumbs writing his reply down.</p><p>
  <em>it happened again</em>
</p><p>Brief pause. "It? As in, your sleep paralysis?"</p><p>
  <em>yes</em>
</p><p>"Oh, baby," He heard a sad sigh follow Sett's response, though pet names never failed to awaken the butterflies in his stomach. "I can come over in around ten minutes, okay? You set up a movie for us, that'll take your mind off some things. I'll take care of the snacks."</p><p>
  <em>sett... it's 2:32 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you don't have to do that, seriously</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like it's not the first time this has happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hearing your voice helps me enough</em>
</p><p>"Right. See you in ten."</p><p>Aphelios could practically <em>feel</em> the playful wink of his boyfriend, one that would successfully melt him away every damn time.</p><p>
  <em>ffs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, ten minutes go by and Aphelios hears the doorbell ring down the hallway. He had brought some old blankets Alune had gotten him a long time ago, the sweet scent they held and the overall memory of his sister bringing him comfort. Aphelios stumbled over his slippers, which were <em>of course</em> bunny slippers, as he hurried toward the front door. He turned the key to unlock the door, twisting the knob and pulling it open. A soft smile stretched across his features at the sight of his boyfriend, both hands occupied with bags from the nearby store.</p><p>"Hey, bunny," Another wink. God Aphelios was weak. "I especially like the outfit for tonight's date."</p><p>A sudden puzzled look coming from Aphelios' side, making his head drop down to remind himself of the chosen attire. Just an oversized shirt that fell to his thighs, underneath black boxers and knee high socks. His messy hair and puffy eyes with slightly flushed cheeks made it that much better. The Lunari rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head with a chuckle as he took the bags away and carried them to the dining table. Sett came in only a tanktop and loose sweatpants, clearly hopping straight out of bed onto the road.</p><p>Sett followed after the smaller male, approaching the couch and falling backwards onto the soft cushions. Aphelios poured the popcorn into a bowl, pushing it into the microwave and waiting through the few seconds nearby. He returned back to Sett with soda and snacks, putting both glasses on the coffee table while Sett pulled the dish into his lap.</p><p>"D'ya wanna talk about it, bunny?" He turned to Aphelios, who recognized the saddened frown and worried amber eyes. He simply shook his head and looked away, Sett taking his pale hand and holding it with care. He felt the vastaya leave a soft kiss on his cheek, making Aphelios' face blush a pretty pink.</p><p>The Lunari had settled under his blankets, but Sett simply spread his legs and leaned back with an arm around Aphelios. He had been suspecting his partner wouldn't want to mention anything of the incident itself, which was understandable, and Sett found a movie would be enough of a distraction - perhaps it lulls his boyfriend back to sleep. "A rom-com? Didn't think you'd be the type." The remark earned him another playful eye roll, and the vastaya himself chuckled at such a gesture.</p><p>Aphelios had been handling the remote, playing his pick and leaning comfortably into Sett's half embrace. Despite having no speech to express it, he was beyond thankful. Sett had picked up on sign language specifically for Aphelios, and he still remembered one of their earlier dates where Sett excitedly showed his newly learned skill, curving his fingers in a sign that read <em>I</em> <em>love you</em>. It might've been one of the most cheesy yet wholesome memories Aphelios stored inside his heart, but then again, Sett was an incredibly affectionate individual — making all shared moments together at least somewhat wholesome and cheesy. Aphelios thought <em>he </em>was clingy. Sett shamelessly showed he adored ear rubs on multiple occasions, his vastayan ears twitching and facial features melting as Aphelios carefully scratched all the spots around them he knew his boyfriend adored.</p><p>Thirty minutes into the movie, and Aphelios' eyes had fully glued onto the characters before him. The comedy involved was just right for his liking, somewhat dark and shocking but perfectly thought out. The plot wasn't as heavy on romance as he would've expected it to be, either.</p><p>Without taking his eyes off the TV's bright screen, Aphelios blindly reached down beside him to scoop up a handful of popcorn - Though he felt his palm cupping soft fabric and all blood rushed to his cheeks because oh, was the hunger evident in Sett's heavy gaze.</p><p>His eyes were blown wide, and for some reason, he found his hand unable to move. Sett's calloused palm crawled down over his. "What is this, mooncake?" He licked his lips, squeezing lightly in a way that allowed Aphelios' hand to feel the still soft bulge underneath. "I moved the bowl so it was closer to you, but I suppose you had other ideas in mind."</p><p>Sett really didn't even have to try. Aphelios would feel his body heat up in an instant even when no effort was put into the seductive words. The still raspy tone alone made his dick twitch eagerly.</p><p>Aphelios' gaze filled with lust, the movie that had still been playing pushed to the very back of his head for the time being. Sett cupped his cheeks, Aphelios leaning into it like a touch starved puppy as their eyes locked. The vastaya tilted his head, delivering a soft and loving kiss to Aphelios' lips that grew rougher as moments passed. Soon they were properly positioned over the cushions, Sett moving on top of Aphelios' body that obliged everything and moved along with his partner's. His wrists were pinned by his head, though for a brief moment, he felt Sett hesitate.</p><p>Opening his eyes, Aphelios' lustful narrowed lids widened once more as Sett lifted one of his arms to examine the torn skin.</p><p>"Phel..." He whispered sadly, thumb tracing the various irritated scratches that swirled around his once milky smooth skin. Continuous nightmares, terrifying shadows visiting him, the choking, the tears, the suffocation. Laughter. Giggles. It was him. It was him they were laughing at.</p><p>He didn't realize he had started crying once more.</p><p>Sett stroked his cheeks carefully, wipping his tears and sitting up so he could hold him properly. "I love you. So much. It's okay, Phel, I'm right here."</p><p>And Aphelios held onto him, almost as if he feared his lover would disappear and fall out of reach. His mind was beyond clouded, but his boxers were also tight and the way his erection rubbed against Sett's thigh made him whimper.</p><p>His hand reached for Sett's, placing it over his covered cock, unsure of how else to plead. Sett understood.</p><p>He pulled the waistband of his black boxers down, leaning over him once more and stroking his length as Aphelios moaned and threw his head left and right. He looked up at the worried amber eyes, nodding his head to say it was alright. He didn't want to think about it right now. He wanted to feel his boyfriend deep inside him, wanted to reach his climax and ruin his shirt, his underwear. Wanted to be fucked hard enough to see stars, to have all his thoughts erased.</p><p>He wanted <em>Sett.</em></p><p>Sett spat on his two fingers, circling Aphelios' hole and slowly inserting them into the heat. Aphelios' jaw hung wide open, shamelessly whining and moaning out loud for his lover to hear. To see, to know he wanted it. He wanted to call for his name more than anything. <em>Sett. Sett. My love. Fuck me. Please.</em></p><p>And it was almost as if Sett could read his mind. Sometimes Aphelios could swear that was the case.</p><p>After enough prepping, Sett pulled his sweatpants down just enough, pulling his cock out and lining the tip with Aphelios' entrance. His breath hitched as his partner pushed home, every new time being just as tight as the last, feeling the familiar width stretch him out. Of course Sett would be big. He was already twice Aphelios' size body wise, his half vastayan blood making him larger than an average male in his twenties. Aphelios was overcome with pleasure, though he suddenly felt Sett's hand move up to his, their fingers intertwining as he fucked him into the blankets. "Fuck, good, baby, good boy," He praised in between groans that bordered on growls, not once letting go of his hand. It gave Aphelios this odd sensation of two mixed emotions that once felt like oil and water. Affection and lust in one.</p><p>It made his heart physically hurt with love.</p><p>"I love you, Phel," Sett panted beside his ear. "I adore you, dearest. My everything."</p><p>Aphelios couldn't take it.</p><p>With a twitch of his hips, he spilled all over himself, come coating his exposed stomach and Sett's abs. His face was wrecked, tears falling into his hairline as he threw his head back. Sett continued thrusting, pumping once, twice before coating the inside of Aphelios' walls white. He remained buried inside him for a while, letting the Lunari catch his breath as he seemed overstimulated.</p><p>He was sobbing again. Sett gripped his hand tighter.</p><p>"I know, bunny, I know," He cooed, kissing up and down his cheek, showering him with soft pecks. "You're safe. They won't get you. They can't get you." His ears flattened. "It's not real. They're not real. It's okay."</p><p>Aphelios shook against Sett's chest, hiccuping as he bawled, finding it hard to breathe. Again. All over again. He was tired of it.</p><p>Sett continued whispering sweet words of comfort, kissing, holding, caressing. He felt this immerse need to protect the very being that was resting inside his arms. The center of his universe.</p><p>Eventually the words and slow rocking tired him, Aphelios calming but too frightened to drift into complete unconsciousness.</p><p>Again.</p><p>"Baby," Sett spoke slowly, softly, gently. Anything to not startle the boy. "We said no more scratching, remember?" His rough, broad hands returned to Aphelios' forearms, bringing them up to kiss up his wrist.</p><p>Aphelios knew.</p><p>"I know it's hard."</p><p>It was.</p><p>"I want nothing more but to help you overcome it."</p><p>He knew.</p><p>Aphelios knew. He knew Sett only wanted the best for him. He knew, because he remembered who was there to hold him through the majority of his panic attacks. Remembered who was there to call him pretty when Aphelios felt the opposite. Overall <em>felt</em> like they were connected on a higher level, like soulmates.</p><p>Soulmates...</p><p>The thought warmed his heart.</p><p>His hands reached up, the tips of his fingers tracing along Sett's jaw, his thumb brushing past his lower lip. Their foreheads pressed together.</p><p>Sett leaned closer, kissing down Aphelios' neck only to hear the soft, barely there moans and little breaths. Aphelios let him, tilting his head to lend more room, the gesture calming to him. He felt one hand brushing his bare waist, the other crawled up and took his own.</p><p>More neck kisses, and Aphelios slowly became more needy.</p><p>Sett felt it.</p><p>The vastaya began biting lightly, sharp teeth leaving love marks and making Aphelios whine. His cock was hard once again, seeking friction, grinding his hips, anything.</p><p>Sett delivered.</p><p>He took his boyfriend's dick in hand for the second time, pumping in a steady pace as he marked what was clearly his. Aphelios took another minute before coming, muscles tensing while he released his load into Sett's palm.</p><p>After that, he couldn't remember much. His eyes drooped, the two staying pressed close against each other.</p><p>The mess will be taken care of once they awaken.</p><p>They fell asleep holding hands.</p><p>Aphelios smiled sometime during the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>